Various techniques for altering an in-game experience of an online game for a user are known. For example, a game may allow a user to switch between a user versus user mode to a user versus environment mode during game play. In another example, the functionality of a game may be limited based on a type of device (e.g., mobile device or computer) used by the user to play the online game. In some examples, the availability of a location-based gaming mode may be made based on the type of device used by the user to play the online game. Conventional systems, however, may fail to dynamically alter an in-game experience of a user based on the user's connection type and/or connection strength while playing the online game. Conventional systems suffer from these and other drawbacks.